


Weep Softly, Love

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Butterfly!Adrien AU, Disappearance, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: When Ladybug disappears in a confrontation with Hawkmoth, Paris is left reeling in the wake of tragedy, and Adrien will do whatever he has to to bring her back- even when it means the world moves on without him.





	Weep Softly, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This au really just. Popped out of my head when I was playing Lovestruck and it was gonna be a oneshot but I'm already bursting with some ideas on how to continue it.
> 
> I'm marking it as a completed one-shot for the time being, but that may change if I can get a solid story hashed out, so please keep a lookout for updates! :) Rating, tags, and warnings may change if the story continues.

“Marinette...”

She looks up at him, tears gleaming in her eyes. Her eyebrows draw together as she searches his face, looking for answers to a question he doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t think she’ll say anything, but he can’t look away even as his tail begins to move in an anxious way. Whatever she’s looking for, whatever it is she might find in his features- he’ll stay strong so she can find it.

After hours- or maybe, it’s only been minutes- Marinette’s hand reaches up, her fingers moving easily through his hair and scratching behind his cat ears before she settles it on his face. Some of the tension melts away, but...

“Chat Noir,” she says, and the sadness in her voice threatens to drown him. She takes a deep breath, and he yearns to tell her it’ll all be okay, but then she’s speaking again. “I am so sorry. For- for everything.”

And she smiles.

And it _hurts_.

Chat moves his arm, so that his hand is holding Marinette’s in place on his cheek. With great care, he turns his head just enough to kiss the palm of her hand.

“I love you,” she tells him. And this time, her voice is equal parts love, and equal parts sadness.

The weight of her words makes it hard to breathe.

“I love you, too,” he promises.

There’s something unspoken that passes between them, and their hands fall back to their sides. Marinette takes a step back, and Chat reaches out.

But she’s already falling, already out of reach. He can only watch as she disappears below and into the churning waters of the Seine.

He closes his eyes and starts to count down.

_Three..._

For how long it took her to fall.

_Two..._

For the two of them. Always.

_One..._

For being the last person standing.

_Zero._

Adrien wakes up, drenched in sweat and heart pounding. Reality settles over him once more.

_Ladybug is gone._

The thought is a knife in his heart

_Marinette is gone._

The knife twists.

Adrien gets out of bed and reaches for an old jewelry box, hesitating for just a moment before opening it.

_Marinette..._

A purple brooch greets him like an old friend.


End file.
